


The Color of Love

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Awkward First Times, Blind Character, Bonding, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Teenagers, Castiel and Dean in Love, Children, Coming Out, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Help, M/M, Protective Castiel, Smut, Spunky Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is five years old when his family relocates to Haven to start a new life.  Dean is blind and there is a school that has some of the best ratings in the country, and his parents want the best for him.  Upon moving in they meet their new neighbors, the Novaks when they come to introduce themselves.  </p><p>Castiel is six years old when the Winchesters move in across the street.  He doesn't have any friends, other than his older brother Gabriel.  Other kids think he's strange.  He's a shy, withdrawn child.  Until he meets the bubbly, vivacious Dean Winchester who doesn't let anytihng hold him back, including being blind.</p><p>This was a prompt presented to me by Ravenwolf36, so this one is for her.  I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Boys Have No Filters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).



> This was a prompt presented to me by Ravenwolf36, so this one is for her. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> And thank you to the lovely Monijune for beta'ing it for me. If I knew how to properly tag you people, I would. Alas, I am a writer, not a computer tech...

[  
](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1443729959.jpg)[piZap](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

**5 Year Old Dean, 6 Year Old Castiel**

 

“Gabriel, Castiel, I want you boys to be on your best behavior, do you hear me? We have brand new neighbors and they have kids around your age. We’re going to go over and bring them a pie and say hello and you are going to mind your manners. Have I made myself clear?” 

Gabe grabbed his little brother’s hand and nodded soberly up at their mother.

“We’ll be good, won’t we Cassie?” He asked.

“Yes, mama, we’ll be good.” Castiel replied softly. Naomi Novak nodded and smiled.

 

“That’s my good boys. Now, come on, it’s time to meet our new neighbors.” 

 

Mary Winchester was tired of unpacking. It had to be done carefully so her son Dean wouldn’t trip over anything, and as she looked up she could see him walking around the living room in a circle, touching every piece of furniture. He was humming the song she sang to them at bedtime and that brought a smile to her face. As she watched her son the doorbell rang.

“Someone’s here mom!” Dean announced loudly.

“I know sweetheart.” She smiled to herself as she stood up and went to answer the door.

The woman standing on her steps smiled sweetly and quickly offered her hand.

“Hello, my name is Naomi and these are my boys, Gabriel and Castiel. I wanted to welcome you and your family to the neighborhood.” 

Mary smiled in return and shook the woman’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Naomi. My name is Mary.”

“And I’m Dean!” Dean grabbed on to his mother’s leg and she reached down to run her fingers through his dark blonde hair.

“Yes, sweetie, and you are Dean.”

“Hi Dean-o, my name’s Gabe.” Gabe thrust his hand out but when Dean didn’t immediately take it he frowned up at Mary.

“Dean can’t see your hand, honey.” Mary explained. She knelt down next to her son. “Dean, Gabe wants to shake your hand.” She said. Dean smiled and stuck his hand out, though it was in Castiel’s direction. The blue eyed boy stared at it for a moment before taking it.

“But I’m Castiel.” He said softly.

“It’s nice to meet you Cassitel.” Dean declared.

“Castiel. My name is Castiel.” The boy corrected. Dean scrunched up his nose as he tried to pronounce the name a second time.

“Cas-i-tel?”

Castiel giggled and looked up at his mother who was also smiling. 

“That’s a hard name. Imma call you Cas.” Dean said. Castiel blushed and looked up at his mother again. She was still smiling and she nodded.

“That would be fine. Castiel is a mouthful to say.”

“Do you wanna play?” Dean asked.

“Sure. Can we mom?” Gabe asked, looking up at Naomi. She looked to Mary with an expression of concern.

“He’s blind but definitely not fragile, and I think he would very much like to make some new friends.” Mary said.

“Alright. Maybe just right out here in the front yard?” Naomi said to the boys. Dean pushed off his mother’s leg and carefully stepped out onto the patio.

“Come on, my dad hung me a swing! Can you push me Gabe?” Dean was asking as the three boys tore off around the corner of the house.

“Would you like some help unpacking?” Naomi offered Mary. She held up the pie she had made. “I also brought this, to welcome you all.” Mary smiled and stepped aside so the other woman could come in. Outside they could hear the sound of laughter as the boys played.

“I’m glad Dean is having fun. I think they’re all getting along.” Mary said, smiling at her neighbor. Naomi smiled back.

“I think you’re right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How old are you, Dean?” Gabe asked as he pushed the boy higher on the swing.

“I’m five. I’ll be six in Janninary. How old are you?” Dean asked.

“I’m nine. I’ll be ten on Halloween.” Gabe waggled his eyebrows at his younger brother who giggled.

“What about you, Cas? How old are you?” Dean asked. He was pumping his legs and going high enough now that Gabe didn’t need to push him anymore.

“I’m six. I just had a birthday. What’s wrong with your eyes?” Castiel cocked his head and looked up at the boy on the swing.

“Cas! That’s rude!” Gabe admonished and looked back nervously at the house. He was afraid his mother might hear.

“I’m blind. I used to be able to see but my daddy and me was in an accident last year and I wasn’t seat belted in like I was s’posed to be. I hit my head and now everything is dark.” Dean replied matter-of-factly. His blindness didn’t faze him anymore. 

“You can’t see anything at all?” Cas asked. Dean slowed the swing down to a stop and jumped off. Gabe quickly got on and started swinging.

“Can you help me?” Dean reached out for Cas and the other boy held out his hand.

“What do you want me to do?” Castiel asked.

“Don’t let the swing hit me. Let’s go sit in the grass.” Dean said, and he let the other boy lead him over to a spot in the shade. They sat down and Castiel drew his knees up to his chin. 

“Will you be my friends?” Dean asked loud enough for both boys to hear him.

“Sure thing Dean-o!” Gabe called out from the apex of his swing.

“Yes. I don’t have any friends.” Castiel replied quietly.

“I’ll be your friend.” Dean found the other boy’s shoulder and patted it firmly. Castiel smiled and took a moment to study Dean’s face. 

“If you can’t see, what do you do for fun?” Castiel asked.

“Cas!” Gabe gasped.

“What?” Castiel asked. He was confused. He’d always been taught to ask questions if he had any, and he had a million for Dean. Gabe just groaned and rolled his eyes.

“I do lotsa stuff. I’m learning how to read and write, and I like to listen to music. Movies are cool sometimes but I can’t see them, so I don’t like them as much as books.” Dean was not bothered in the slightest by Castiel’s questions. He was running his fingers over the grass and when his fingers found a dandelion he plucked it.

“What is this?” He held it out to Castiel, a questioning look on his face.

“It’s a dandy lion. Mama says they’re weeds but I think they’re pretty.” The other boy replied.

“What color are they? I’m starting to forget colors.” Dean’s lower lip quivered and Castiel reached out to him, placing a hand over the one Dean held the flower in.

“I can help you remember the colors. Dandy lions are yellow. Do you remember what else is yellow?” He asked. Dean thought for a moment.

“Is the sun yellow?”

“Yes!” Castiel exclaimed excitedly.

“Then this has to be the prettiest weed ever.” Dean held the flower up to his nose, giggling as it tickled his lip. “Smells pretty. Here, you smell.” He thrust it back towards Castiel who grinned and reached out to steady Dean’s hand before leaning down to smell it.

“It does smell pretty. Let’s pick some for our moms.” He said.

“Yeah!” Dean was already on all fours, running his hands over the ground in search of more. Cas crawled over and guided Dean’s hand until he found another one. They spent the next half hour gathering as many dandelions as they could find until they had a literal bouquet. Gabe helped the two younger boys separate it into two smaller bunches and then watched as they raced back towards the house hand in hand.

“Mom! I picked you flowers!” Dean slowed once he entered the house, putting a hand out to make his way around the mess of boxes that still littered everywhere. 

“Come here.” Cas took Dean’s hand again and they started for the kitchen. “I won’t let you fall.” He promised.

“Thanks Cas!” Dean grinned happily and followed along after the other boy, trusting him completely. When they walked into the kitchen Naomi and Mary looked up from their seats at the island where they were eating pie and drinking coffee.

“I got you flowers mom!” Dean thrust out his sad little bouquet and as Mary took them she kissed the top of her son’s head tenderly.

“Thank you darling, I love them.”

Castiel held his bouquet out to his own mom and looked up shyly at her. “I picked you some too, mama. I know you said they’re weeds…”

Naomi reached down to accept the flowers from her younger son, a warm smile on her face. “Thank you, honey. They’re still flowers and they’re beautiful.” She assured him. His face lit up and he grinned over at Dean.

“She likes them!”

Dean grinned back at his new friend. “Told ya!” 

“Let’s go back outside and play!” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and they ran back out the front door.

“I think they’re going to be fast friends.” Mary said as a smile spread across her lips. Naomi nodded in agreement.

“I’ve never seen Castiel so happy before. He doesn’t make friends easily. I’m glad they’re getting along so well.”

She looked over at Mary who was smiling down at her bouquet of dandelions. “What brought you to town? Was it the school? Will Dean be attending there in the fall?” Mary looked up and nodded.

“Yes. We heard it’s the best in the state. Dean’s a very bright boy and we want him to have the best education possible.” 

“I hear the school is wonderful. I’m sure he’ll thrive there.” Naomi assured her.

Footsteps on the stairs told Mary her husband, John, was coming down. A moment later he walked into the kitchen with a baby on his hip.

“Oh, I didn’t realize we had company.” John smiled as he held out the squirming baby to Mary and offered Naomi his hand. “I’m John, this here’s Sam.” He nodded towards the baby that was reaching for Mary’s plate that still had a few bites of pie on it.

“Naomi Novak. I live across the street with my husband, Charles, and our sons, Gabriel and Castiel.” She shook John’s hand.

“Where is Dean?” John asked, suddenly realizing how quiet the house was.

“Outside playing with the boys. They just brought us flowers.” Mary motioned towards her wilting bouquet of dandelions.

“They’re alone? Who’s watching Dean?” John asked worriedly.

“They’re fine, John. Give him a little freedom. They’re just playing in the yard.” Mary said. John frowned as though considering arguing for a moment before he sighed and filled a glass with water. He plopped Mary’s dandelions in it.

“You’re right.” He conceded. Dean did need space to just be a regular kid.


	2. Sunshine and Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean shows the boys how he sees the world, and that it's not scary at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not already in love with these boys I don't know what I'm doing wrong, because I fell in love with them the moment I began to write them out. I hope you continue to enjoy them.

“What color is this?” Dean had a hand on the white picket fence that surrounded his house.

“White. Like….clouds! Do you remember what color the clouds in the sky are?” Castiel was having fun describing the colors to his new friend. He liked Dean and felt comfortable around him.

“Oh, yes! I remember the white, fluffy clouds!” Dean nodded his head. “And this? What color is this?” He had walked a few feet over and had his hand on the round curve of the mailbox.

“Black. Like nighttime when there’s no lights on at all.” Castiel replied.

“I see black. It’s the only color I see now.” There was no bitterness in his words though.

“The dark scares me. Does it scare you, Dean?” Castiel moved closer, wanting to see the expressions as they flitted across the younger boy’s face.

“Nope. There’s nothing scary in the dark. Just a whole lotta nuthin.” Dean reached out for Castiel and the other boy quickly offered his hand.

“What color is your hair?” Dean reached up to touch Castiel’s hair, giggling at how it seemed to stick up everywhere.

“It’s brown, like fudge ice cream.” Gabe piped up.

“He’s right. Darker than just chocolate.” Castiel added.

“What color are your eyes?” Dean touched the other boy’s cheek and Castiel felt his face turn red.

“Blue. My eyes are blue, like my mama. Like the sky.” 

“I like blue, it’s my favorite color of all.” Dean told him.

“I like green.” Castiel said softly.

“That’s the color of grass, right? And leaves?” Dean asked.

“Yes, and your eyes.” Castiel felt his cheeks burn even more. Dean just grinned. Disease had not taken his eyesight so his eyes were still as bright green as they were the day he was born.

“What about you, Gabe? What color is your hair?”

“The color of hay. Dark blonde. And my eyes are the color of honey.” Gabe replied. Dean’s smile faltered.

“I don’t know what color honey is.”

Castiel searched his memory bank for something to compare it to. “Did you ever seen the Star Wars movies?” He asked.

“Those are the bestest movies ever!” Dean cried.

“I know, I love them! Gabe’s eyes are the color of Chewy’s fur. Do you remember that color?” Castiel asked.

Dean’s brow knit together as he tried to recall the big furry creature from the movies. Suddenly it came to him and his eyes widened. “Oh! I remember! That’s the color of honey?”

“My mom says my eyes are amber colored, but yeah, that’s the color of honey.” Gabe said.

“Do I make you mad when I touch your face?” Dean still had a hand on Castiel’s cheek. The other boy shook his head.

“No, it-it’s ok.”

Dean grinned and brought his other hand up. “Smile for me, Cas. I want to see what you look like when you smile.”

Castiel glanced over at his brother who crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. He burst into giggles which made Dean smile wider.

“I like your smile, Cas. It makes me happy. Can I see yours?” Dean asked, turning his head in Gabe’s direction. The older boy walked over and dropped onto the ground next to his brother and Dean.

“Sure Dean-o.” 

Dean pulled his hands away from Castiel’s face and with guidance from the older boy found Gabe’s face and ended up laughing hysterically as Gabe made face after face at him.

“You’re silly.” Dean decided.

“My dad says laughter is good for people. I like making people laugh.” Gabe told him.

“He makes me laugh all the time.” Castiel said softly. Dean reached down to take one of Gabe’s hands between both of his small, chubby ones. He traced the lines of his new friend’s palm.

“Do you touch things so you can see them with your hands?” Cas asked.

“Yep. My mom says it’s as good as seeing with my eyes.” Dean said proudly.

“What’s it like being blind?” Cas was curious. Gabe groaned and smacked himself in the forehead. It was pointless to try and stop his brother’s line of questioning. He knew the boy would not be satisfied until he had asked them all and gotten the answer to every one of them. Thankfully Dean did not seem bothered by them.

“No, it’s not scary. I hear really good and I can smell stuff too. Like when we went inside before? I could smell they were eating pie. It smells good.” Dean replied earnestly. “Lay down and close your eyes. Feel everything around you.” 

Castiel laid back in the grass and closed his eyes. Dean laid down next to him, not bothering to close his eyes. Gabe laid down on the other side and shut his eyes as well. For a long time the three boys laid there quietly just listening to the world around them. The first thing Castiel became aware of was the buzzing of the insects in the air around them. It was faint but he picked up on it.

“I hear the tiny bugs.” He whispered.

“I hear cars, but they’re a few streets over. And…I hear something up in the trees.” Gabe tilted his face upwards, feeling the warm sunshine as it fell across his cheeks and nose. The sounds of the summer afternoon filtered through to them. The laughter of children playing somewhere nearby, the distant roar of an airplane, the singing of birds.

“I like this.” Castiel decided after a while. It was calming just lying there, listening to the world around them.

“It’s like this all the time for you?” Gabe opened his eyes and looked over at the small boy lying next to him.

“Yep.” Dean confirmed. 

“It’s not scary.” Castiel said happily. He opened his eyes and looked over at Dean. The sunlight fell across the young boy’s face which already had a smattering of freckles.

“I like your freckles. I wish I had freckles.” He reached over to trace the ones that spilled across Dean’s cheeks.

“Freckles?” The green eyed boy inquired.

“They’re like spots on your face. I like them.” Castiel explained.

“I have spots on my face?” Dean scrunched up his nose at the idea.

“They’re good spots. Your mama has them too.” Castiel said.

“Oh. My mama’s pretty.” Dean beamed as he thought of his mother with her gentle hands and soft hair. He turned in Gabe’s direction.

“Can you read?” He asked.

”Yep. I read better than most kids my age.” Gabe replied proudly.

“Can you read me a story? My mom’s busy with Sammy a lot and my daddy doesn’t like to read to me.” Dean looked off in the direction of the tree under which they were lying and both the other boys could see how sad that made him.

“Sure kiddo, or I can tell you a story. How about that?” Gabe looked at his brother whose blue eyes were bright and eager. He wanted a story too.

“Ok fellas, so once upon a time there was this alien car that came down to earth…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are precious, aren't they? They'll continue to bond from here as they grow older. Leave a comment, let me know what you think. I love you guys, you know that!


	3. Encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the boys get older Dean decides he wants to learn to play guitar like his dad, but John doesn't see the point in teaching a blind boy, so he says no. Cas however decides that Dean can do anything he puts his mind to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the boys here. They're so sweet. Enjoy the chapter!

**10 year old Dean, (almost) 11 year old Cas**

Nearly every day after that first meeting of the Novak boys, Castiel would come to visit and play with Dean. Gabe came quite often but Castiel was the one that came most often. The other neighborhood kids mostly avoided Dean which made Mary sad, but Castiel didn’t see Dean as different, and the boys seemed to genuinely enjoy one another’s company. 

The Winchesters had moved in the summer so that Dean could adjust to the house and the yard before he was to start school, helping him walk around the neighborhood, memorizing it and learning the path to and from his new school which was just a couple of blocks away. With the entire summer still ahead of them the Novak boys became regular visitors to the Winchester house, in particular Castiel. He would show up early in the morning, shortly after breakfast, asking to play with Dean, and Dean would always be waiting in the living room for his new friend to arrive. Once Castiel came in the boys would hurry up to Dean’s room to play and talk. Castiel treated Dean the same as he would any other child and for that Dean was eternally grateful. In turn, Castiel was grateful that Dean didn’t single him out as weird or say mean things to him about how he stared too much, or how he stood too close to people. Dean treated him as though he were perfectly normal. They discovered one another’s interests and taught one another new things all the time. Castiel liked to draw but since Dean couldn’t see what he was making he would describe the pictures in great detail. Later he learned to paint with oils just so Dean could feel the different textures, and listen as his friend described each color and how it was used. In particular, Dean enjoyed when Castiel painted things in nature. Birds, trees, the sky. Nature, to Dean, was beautiful. Dean liked to collect action figures. He knew every one just by touch and he showed them off to his friend. They would have epic battles or make the figures fly around the room. Castiel began to collect some of his own so that he would have something new to bring over and show to Dean who was always excited by anything his friend had to show him. When Castiel wanted to watch a movie he would sit close to Dean and describe the colors and the facial expressions the people were making. If Dean didn’t understand what someone on the television was doing Castiel would take his hands, place them on his own face and then repeat whatever expression the person had just made. It made the movies more enjoyable for Dean, and he felt like he was more a part of it than simply sitting there and listening. Castiel had a knack for making him feel like he was a part of the world around him rather than someone that was just standing on the outskirts.

It turned out that Castiel was good for Dean. He was patient and gentle where Dean was loud and temperamental, working to calm the younger boy when he would get upset or lose patience with something he was trying to learn. Dean was just as good for Castiel. Where the blue eyed boy was quiet and shy, Dean was not, and he worked to get the other boy to come out of his shell. Castiel blossomed, becoming vibrant and always full of smiles whenever Dean was near. When Dean threw a tantrum as he was trying to learn braille, Castiel sat down and learned with him. It became a race to see who could read the fastest. When Castiel fussed about having to go to church and sit still for hours on end, Dean went with and they sat quietly, signing against the palm of one another’s hand so that Castiel wouldn’t get in trouble by his mother.

Dean’s desire to have things described to him in vivid detail helped Castiel learn that he had a gift with words. The older boy developed a love for storytelling, using the most expressive and descriptive words he could come up with, and Dean always listened with rapt attention, hanging on his every word. It brought Cas as much joy to share his stories with Dean as it did for the other boy to hear them.

When he was nine Dean’s father was downstairs playing guitar one afternoon. Dean, however was sitting alone in his room at his desk, a forgotten book in his hands and his face turned absently towards the window as he listened to the music. He felt his friend’s presence before he actually heard his footsteps.

“Why are you up here alone? I thought you liked it when your dad played guitar.” Castiel said as he kicked off his sneakers and sat down on the corner of Dean’s bed.

“I do. I…did.” Dean replied with a heavy sigh.

“What happened?” Castiel asked. Always tuned in to Dean’s moods, he knew something was wrong.

“I asked my dad if he could teach me to play. He told me no, that I don’t need to learn how.” Dean’s voice cracked and his lower lip trembled as the words left his mouth and he turned away, not wanting his friend to see him cry. Castiel got up and crossed the distance to stand next to him. He put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed.

“You really want to learn how to play?”

Dean lifted his head and though he couldn’t see Castiel’s face, his green eyes still met the other boy’s blue ones. “Yeah, I do, but dad said no.”

“So? When did you ever let him saying no to something stop you? If you really want to learn, we’ll learn together. We don’t need your dad to teach us. We’re smart, we can figure it out on our own.” Castiel smiled and Dean could hear it in his voice. 

“You think? I don’t have a guitar though.”

“But I do, and so does Gabe. My dad bought them for us last year and they’re just sitting in our closets. Gabe doesn’t want to learn and I kind of did, but I don’t want to do it alone. If you want to learn with me, I’ll do it though.” Castiel said. He loved the way his friend’s face lit up.

“Yeah? We can learn to play Zeppelin, or The Beatles! It’ll be so cool, Cas!”

“I agree. It’ll be hard work but hey, if we could learn to read braille and sign we can learn to play guitar. We can do anything we want to do, Dean.” Castiel spoke with a confidence he felt only when he was with Dean. Dean stood up, setting his book down on the chair and reaching out to pull his friend into a hug.

“Thank you, Cas. You’re the best friend anyone could ever have.” He whispered. Castiel hugged him back just as tight.

“So are you, Dean.”

Castiel brought both guitars over with his father’s blessing and an instruction manual, and together they figured out the chords. They practiced when they knew John was not home. Dean wanted to be able to surprise his father with it once he had mastered playing. It was slow going and downright painful at times, both for their fingers and their ears, but it turned out that Dean had quite the ear for music and he picked it up much faster. Soon he was the one sitting and listening as Castiel would hit the wrong chord and then patiently reposition his fingers so he could try again. Finding the time to play was easier than they thought. John picked up more hours at work and was home less often which left the boys more time to practice. It took them more than six months before they could play basic songs, and another six months after that before Dean felt confident enough to play in front of his dad.

It was a Friday evening in late May and the boys had asked all of their parents to get together for a surprise. Mary and the Novaks knew what the surprise was, but John had no clue what his son had been up to. After a dinner of grilled burgers in the backyard, Castiel and Dean came outside with the guitars. They sat down on the chairs Gabe had set out for them. John looked at Mary and Charles in confusion before looking at his son and his friend.

“What is this?” He asked. Mary reached over and squeezed her husband’s hand.

“The boys have been working hard for a long time now, getting pretty good at playing.” Charles said proudly.

“Your son wants to show you what he can do.” Mary nodded towards the boys and smiled warmly. Castiel smiled back.

“Your mom is smiling but your dad looks so confused right now.” Castiel leaned towards Dean and whispered the words. 

“I bet he does.” Dean laughed. “You ready?”

“Always.” Castiel replied.

As the boys began to play the opening chords to Stairway to Heaven, John’s eyes widened and his jaw went slack. He looked over at Mary who couldn’t hide her smug smile. 

“You…knew?” He whispered.

“Of course I did. I encouraged them. Charles gave them the guitars. You hurt your son when you refused to teach him. When you told him he didn’t need to learn , what you were really telling him was that he was less than perfect, that his needs and wants don’t matter. Castiel learned to play because Dean wanted so badly to learn. They taught each other, and they’re damn good too. You should be proud. The next time he says he wants to try something, encourage him, don’t tell him he can’t do it.” When she looked at him there was a fire burning in her eyes that told him how badly he was screwing up. 

“You’re right, I’ll try harder with him.” He promised. Mary smiled and nodded towards the boys.

“You should grab your guitar and play with them.” 

John whispered to Sam, telling him to go inside and grab his guitar which the boy scurried off to do. When he brought it out Castiel looked curiously from the instrument to John and when the man joined in with them, both boys smiled wide. They spent the next hour playing songs and John was thoroughly impressed by just how many songs Dean could play simply by ear. They played until their hands ached and the sun had long since set, and it was the happiest Dean had been in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate John too much, he's trying. I hope you all liked this chapter. Leave a comment, you know I love them. And I love you guys! Thank you for reading!


	4. Girls Bring Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets in his first fight over a girl, and he didn't even want to get in a fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are shorter, but a lot of it is wrapped up in them being teenagers as you'll see soon enough. I hope you like this chapter.

Dean decided he wanted to learn to play the piano next. Castiel already knew how to play so he happily taught his friend how to position his fingers on the keys, and it didn’t take long for Dean to figure it out. He and Castiel would entertain their parents, sometimes with one boy playing guitar and one playing piano, but usually they chose to play the same instrument. Soon Gabe and Sam decided they wanted in on the fun and Gabe taught himself to play the drums while Sam picked up playing the piano. Soon the boys had a virtual band going. Charles and John began to book them at local fests where they became local celebrities. On top of being able to play multiple instruments (Dean learned to play the drums too once Gabe had figured them out), it turned out that he could sing too, and it surprised him to no end when he heard how many people came to hear their band, and to hear him sing.

The girls began showing interest in both the boys around the time they entered middle school. Dean was still attending the school for the blind but Castiel was attending public school and everyone knew who he and Dean were, and the girls fawned over him on a daily basis. It was during this time that Dean earned his first girlfriend, a girl that attended school with him by the name of Cassie. She was a quiet little thing but would happily sit for hours listening to Dean play either guitar or piano. Castiel kept his distance when Cassie was around, though Dean didn’t know why. It was a short-lived romance that that Dean didn’t miss at all when it was over. They had been more friends than anything and even after it ended, they remained friends.

One thing that never changed though was how attuned the boys were to one another’s moods. One afternoon, after a rather bad day at school Castiel trudged over to Dean’s house and up to his room. It had become routine for them to kick back together and listen to music while they did their homework and on this particular day Dean was spread out on his bed reading a book for history class. He lifted his head when his friend walked in.

“Hey, Cas, how was school?” He sat up and closed the book in anticipation of one of his friend’s descriptive stories, but instead Cas sat down quietly on the edge of the bed and said nothing. Dean crawled forward until he found his friend’s familiar form and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s up, buddy? And don’t tell me nothing.” 

“I got asked to the school dance.” Cas said. Dean stiffened for a moment before scooting forward until he could mirror the position Cas was sitting in, sitting next to him with his feet on the floor. He folded his hands in his lap.

“Yeah? Is…she pretty?”

Cas frowned as he looked over at Dean. “I guess. I…don’t…” He sighed heavily and looked down at his own folded hands. “Doesn’t matter. She has a boyfriend and he told me to stay away from her. He caught me talking to her after school and he punched me. Hard.”

Dean realized that Cas sounded funny. He reached up, cupping his friend’s face in his hands and quickly ran his fingers over the familiar curves. He grimaced when he felt the swollen flesh around his friend’s mouth and the split in his upper lip.

“I’ll get you some ice for that.” Dean started to get up but Cas grabbed his hand, tugging him back so he’d sit down again.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.” Cas let go of Dean’s hand but they were sitting close enough that their legs were touching. He looked at his friend, studying his face as he’d done a million times before.

“You’re staring again, Cas. What’s wrong? Do…you like that girl?” He could see the pain on Dean’s face as he asked the question.

“No, I don’t.” Cas admitted.

“Are you going to go to the dance?” Dean asked.

“No, I don’t want to go. Maybe next year, when I’m in high school I’ll go to one.” Cas said.

“Like prom? I heard that’s a big one where you wear a tux and give girls flowers.” Dean twisted the hem of his shirt as he thought about Cas going to a dance, any dance, and taking a pretty girl in his arms, holding her close, kissing her…

He squirmed, unsure where those thoughts had suddenly come from, or what they meant.

“You ok, Dean?” Cas asked. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” Dean replied quickly.

“My dad said we have a gig at the county fair this weekend. Do you know what you want to sing?” Cas asked. Dean was thankful for the distraction.

“I guess the usual?” He shrugged.

“So…classic rock?” Cas asked, a wry smile playing at his lips. Dean gave a lopsided grin.

“You tired of classic rock?” He asked.

“No way, I don’t think I could ever get tired of it.” Cas said and the way he said it made Dean feel weird down deep in his belly. 

“Did you bring your homework?” Dean asked. 

“Of course.” Cas replied. They stretched out side by side, each working quietly on their work, lost in their own thoughts. When Mary came to call them to dinner a little while later she gasped at the sight of Cas’ face.

“Honey! What happened?” She knelt down next to the bed and took the boy’s face in her hands, much as Dean had done earlier.

“It’s ok. I had a disagreement earlier with another boy when his girlfriend asked me out. I tried to tell her no but he didn’t want to listen.” Cas explained.

“This is not acceptable. You can’t hide this from your parents, so I’ll call your mother and tell her before she has to look at this out of the blue. Just be careful, ok? Don’t let anyone push you around.” She smoothed a lock of dark hair out of the boy’s face and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“Yes ma’am.” He told her. He had no intentions of letting another boy punch him over some girl. If he had his way he’d avoid girls forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, things are starting to change a bit between the boys. ;)
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. Leave a comment, I will respond! Catch you later, I'm off to hell, oops, I mean WORK.


	5. Tell Me How You Really Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the boys get older and start high school (remember, Cas is a year ahead because of where their birthdays fall), school, Cas' team obligations, and a desire to please his parents has the boys spending less and less time together. They develop some new friendships, but they never stop thinking of one another.
> 
> It's a real wake up call for Cas when Dean shows up at HIS school for the homecoming dance. With a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, now, dont' hyperventilate. Read the chapter first...

When Cas started high school, things began to change. Dean was still dealing with his last year of middle school but Cas was plunging head first into the life of a high school student. It was only a year’s difference but to Dean it felt like an unfathomable chasm he couldn’t cross. Cas was suddenly busy all the time. His homework load doubled and his parents insisted that he join clubs and sports to pad his college transcripts, and suddenly he had very little time to spend with his old friend. He joined the school newspaper and the swim team which left very little time to breathe let alone spent time at the Winchester house, and Dean distinctly felt the loss of his friend’s company. He finally began to make other friends, and they didn’t much like Dean. The blind boy, as they referred to him, made them uncomfortable and rather than embarrass Cas in front of his new friends, Dean would turn down invitations from Cas to come and hang out with them, even though it broke his heart every time. When Cas came over one afternoon with the news that he had a date to the junior homecoming dance Dean wanted to curl up in a ball and just die. 

To lessen the pain of Cas pulling away, Dean went out of his way to make friends of his own, and the fall of his junior year of high school was when he met Charlie. It was quite by accident that they even crossed paths but they hit it off immediately. Dean had been in the music store in town with his brother, listening to a sample from a new band his brother kept raving about when, in his error he stuck his leg out just as she walked past. She went sprawling face first on the floor and in his attempt to help her off the floor he ended up grabbing her boob instead of her elbow. Thoroughly embarrassed he turned red, wanting to just die right then but she laughed, realizing rather quickly what the situation was, and that he hadn’t done it on purpose. After that they went to grab cheeseburgers at the local diner, Sam tagging along to annoy Dean, and they spent hours discussing books and music. 

She went to school with Cas and like everyone in town knew exactly who they both were. Unlike other girls in town though she didn’t swoon over them. She shared her biggest secret with Dean just before homecoming that year, she was gay, and Dean felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders when he confessed that he didn’t know which he liked better, guys or girls. She told him he didn’t have to pick, and that eased a huge worry he’d been dealing with since he’d figured out he was attracted to both.

Charlie wasn’t ready to come out yet, and she didn’t have a date to the dance so she got permission from her school to bring Dean as her date. He was both nervous and excited. Cas would be at that dance, he’d said as much. It was Cas’ senior year and while he knew his friend didn’t have an actual girlfriend, he never was lacking for a pretty girl to bring to school functions like this. He wondered what Cas would say if he saw him there. He wanted to look good so with help from his mother and Charlie he picked out a green shirt and black dress pants, adding a black tie and spiking his hair up. When his father drove him to go and pick Charlie up she gushed over how handsome he looked and let him touch the edges of her dress, feeling the soft, satiny material before he took her hand and offered her the corsage he’d bought for her. 

When they walked into the dance all conversation came to a stop as everyone turned to look at them. As they made their way over to a table with some people Charlie knew, Dean could hear people whispering about him. It made him uncomfortable and he grabbed his friend’s hand a little tighter.

“It’s ok, Dean, ignore them, they’re all just ignorant assholes.” She said loud enough for everyone around them to hear.

“It’s cool.” He said as she led him to a chair and he sat down.

“Dean, I want you to meet some friends of mine. This is Benny, he’s from Louisiana, Anna, she’s a year younger than us, Kevin, her date, and Ruby, she’s Benny’s date.” Charlie introduced.

“Hey, nice to meet you guys.” Dean gave a short wave in what he hoped was their general direction.

“Hi. How do you know Charlie? What school do you go to?” Anna asked.

“He goes to the Emmanuel School for the Blind.” Charlie answered before Dean could even open his mouth. He cringed, waiting for the pity to seep into any or all of their voices but it didn’t come.

“Oh, cool. Did you get special permission to be here then?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah, I did.” He replied.

“Can you dance?” She stood up and came around the table to pull him up with her.

“Uh, I don’t know if I can or not, I’ve never tried.” He admitted.

“Well, you’re about to learn.” He could hear the smirk in her voice and it made him grin.

She dragged him out to the center of the room and put her arms around his neck. He hesitated only a moment before putting his hands on her hips. 

“Follow my lead.” She told him as she moved closer, helping to guide his feet as they danced. “Not bad for a blind guy.” She said, grinning.

“It’s not as hard as I thought it would be.” He admitted.

“You know, you’re like ridiculously handsome. I can see why Cas talks about you as much as he does. You’re very easy on the eyes.” She told him. His eyebrows shot up.

“You know Cas?”

Ruby threw her head back and laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” He demanded.

“The fact that I tell you he talks nonstop about you, and you are more shocked that I even know him. We’re on the school paper together, so yeah, I know him.”

He didn’t want to talk about Cas right then. It hurt to think Cas was here somewhere dancing with another girl.

“What color is your hair?” He asked.

“Dark brown, almost black.” She replied.

“And your eyes?”

“The same.”

“Your eyes are that dark brown?” He was surprised to hear her describe them that way.

“Yep. I’m Italian.” 

“Can…can I touch your face? I swear I’m not coming on to you, it’s just how I see people.” He said. She stopped dancing and stood perfectly still.

“Sure.”

He brought his hands up slowly, careful not to poke her or hurt her as he reached forward to touch her face. His fingertips traced her brow, her eyelids, her cheekbones before finding her lips. When he felt her smile he smiled in return.

“You’re very pretty, Ruby. Benny’s a lucky guy.”

“Thanks. He is pretty lucky.” She said, which made Dean laugh. He put his hands back on her hips and they started dancing again.

“Uh oh, here comes your boyfriend.” She whispered.

“What?” He asked, confused.

“Dean? What are you doing here?” 

The deep tone of Cas’ voice sent chills down Dean’s spine and he turned in the direction of it.

“I’m here with a friend. I was invited.” He replied. Cas glanced at Ruby who shook her head.

“Nuh, uh, not me, I’m here with Benny but the big lug won’t dance with me, so I got Dean here to.” She said.

“Are you on a date?” Cas leaned closer so only Dean could hear him.

“I’m going back to the table. We’re over there, Cas. Be kind and bring him back when you’re done?” She said. He gave a sharp nod before locking his eyes on Dean once again.

“What, I can’t be on a date?” Dean knew he sounded defensive but he couldn’t help it.

“I never said that. It’s just…” Cas tried to take Dean by the elbow and lead him off the dance floor but the other boy wouldn’t budge. Instead Dean yanked his arm out of Cas’ grasp.

“Where do you think you’re taking me? Don’t you have a date to get back to? Or other, cooler friends? Just point me in the direction of my table and I’ll be good to go.” Dean turned in the direction he thought he’d heard Ruby walk off in before but Cas caught his hand and pulled him back again.

“No, Dean, I am not done talking to you.” 

“Well I’m not going to let you force me to hide just so I don’t make your friends uncomfortable or embarrass you.” Dean snapped and pulled out of his grip.

“Is that really what you think? That I’m embarrassed by you? Or that I favor anyone else over you? You’re nuts!” Cas pulled Dean around so that they were facing one another. His tone told Dean he was pissed, and getting more so by the second.

“Isn’t it though? You never have time to spend with me anymore, Cas. And I hear the things they say about me. They think being blind means I must be deaf too. They make fun of me and say you’re stupid for being friends with me and that I should just put a gun in my mouth and end it all because I’m nothing but a burden on society.” Dean shuddered and dug the palms of his hands into his eyes to keep the tears from spilling. Cas had his hands on Dean’s hips and his touch was driving Dean nuts. 

“Who said that to you?” Cas demanded.

“Short guy, English accent? Fergus, I think his name was. Asshole.” Dean’s voice was thick with emotion and a school dance was the last place he wanted to break down crying. He pulled away from Cas and started to weave through people to get off the dance floor.

“Dean, wait!” Cas had to jog to keep up with him but when he did catch up he moved to stand in front of him, blocking his path. Dean realized he wasn’t going to get away from him, but the last thing he wanted was to be the laughing stock of the school. 

 

“What do you want, Cas? We used to be the best friends in the world. You never saw me as disabled, but as your equal, but then you got here and you changed. I didn’t. I still sit in my room and play guitar and read, only now I do that alone because my best friend in the world has moved on without me.” And then he did start crying.

“Come here.” Cas took him by the elbow and led him out of the gym and around the corner to the boys bathroom. “I’m sorry, Dean. I really didn’t move on without you, even if it feels that way. I’m still socially awkward and uncomfortable around most people. My mother insisted that I take up a sport. I don’t get along with people very well, so I chose swimming. I don’t have to interact much with others, so it works for me. I just hit the water and swim. And my dad is all worried about me getting into a good college so he strongly suggested I try out for clubs. I still tend to make people uncomfortable so there really aren’t many clubs I could go out for, so I decided on the school newspaper. I am left alone to write articles and all I have to do is turn them in when I’m told to. You make it sound like I’m out partying but I’m really not. I’m swamped with homework and swim meets, and my English teacher, she runs the school paper and she gives the important articles to me because she says I write them better than anyone, which means even more work. I stopped by your place a few times but you were out. I heard from your mom that you joined a music club at your school. She said it was taking up a lot of your time lately, and I didn’t want to bother you.” 

Cas bit down on his lower lip and studied Dean’s face like he’d done a million times over the years. He knew every expression, every emotion that was playing across it in that moment.

“Cas, I always make time for you, you know that, but those friends of yours, they’re cruel. I stopped accepting your invites to tag along because I felt unwanted. I just don’t know what you want from me.” He still had tears in his eyes and when he felt something soft touching his cheek he startled.

“Hold still.” Cas said softly as he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“Why did you bring me in here? What couldn’t you say out there?” Dean asked. He sniffled and wiped at one eye with the back of his hand. As he went to lower it Cas caught it and lifted it, placing it against his own cheek.

“Cas?” Dean tilted his head in question. His heart was racing. Cas had always been big on touching and being close, not that he minded, but this was new, and when Cas moved close enough that he could feel the other boy’s body heat as it radiated off of him, he held his breath and lifted his head, waiting.

“Dean, I love you. I’ve been in love with you for years. I don’t know exactly when it started, but I do know that I all I want is to protect you, to keep you safe, and to me that means keeping you away from assholes like Fergus. If you thought I was hanging out with those people, you’re wrong. They’re not really my friends. Fergus is on the school paper with me. Luke and Rafe are on the swim team. I’ve tried dating but I really, really don’t like girls in that way. And every time I close my eyes all I can see is you, Dean. Seeing you here tonight…I’m jealous. It hurts me knowing you’re here with a girl. Whoever you’re here with, she must be damn special to have won your attention. I was so afraid to tell you. I wasn’t really pulling away, I was just so scared of losing you completely as a friend. I still am, I know you’re not…gay, but I’m sick of hiding it.”

Dean brought his other hand up to cup his friend’s face. “You’re in love with me?” He asked.

“Please don’t mock me for it, I’m miserable enough as it is.” Cas sounded on the verge of tears and the only way Dean could think to stop it was to surge forward and kiss him. So he did.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas gasped, pulling back.

“You idiot, I love you. I figured it out when I was about thirteen. I thought you were straight. You were always coming to these dances with pretty girls, what was I supposed to think? I hated these dances and thinking about you at them with your beautiful dates, dancing, kissing. It was making me sick to my stomach thinking about it.” Dean confessed. Cas moved closer again, pulling Dean against him.

“You’re serious?” He asked. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Can I kiss you again, Dean?” Cas asked. Dean could hear the eagerness in his friend’s voice and personally, he was eager too. He nodded.

“Hell yeah!”

This time it was Cas that gently cupped Dean’s face and brought their lips together. It was like a million fireworks were going off inside of Dean and he reached out, grabbing Cas by his waist and pulling him closer. The kiss started out soft but Dean wanted more than just a gentle meeting of their lips and when he darted his tongue out to lick across Cas’ lower lip the other boy groaned and pushed him back against the nearest wall.

Dean gasped when warm fingers began tugging at his shirt, pulling it up to get to his skin as Cas’ tongue found its way inside of his mouth. He moaned into it which made Cas press in even closer. When they heard the bathroom door open Cas pulled back suddenly. Dean said nothing, but it hurt him that Cas had done that. He started to tuck his shirt in when he heard a familiar voice speak up.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Fergus Crowley asked. Dean could hear how cocky the guy sounded. A second later he realized why Cas had pulled away when he heard the sickening squelch of Fergus’ nose breaking.

“The fuck you do that for?” Fergus cried, clutching at his busted nose.

“For the shit you’ve been saying about Dean! You’re a real piece of work, you know that? You cheat and scam people out of everything, and you have the audacity to tell him he should put a gun in his mouth and end it? Who the hell do you think you are?!”

“Cas, don’t, he’s not worth it.” Dean reached out for him but Cas moved just out of his grasp. 

“What the fuck do you care? He’s a useless twat!” Fergus spit blood, aiming for Cas’ shirt but Cas was faster than he was, ducking and bringing an elbow up to hit the shorter boy in the face for a second time.

“You fucker!” Fergus screamed as he slammed backwards into the sinks. “Oh, you’ve done it now, Novak! I’m going straight to the principal!” He staggered for the door.

“Go ahead, but I’ll tell him everything you’ve done for the last four years, and I have a dozen people I can walk back into the dance and get to speak up. Oh, and then there’s that video of you stealing the principal’s car…”

Fergus froze and looked up in horror. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh, you don’t know Cas then. He sure as hell would.” Dean replied smugly from where he was leaning against the wall.

Fergus glared at the two of them for a long time before he spoke again. “Bastard. I came in here to take piss, not be forced to go to the hospital. What am I supposed to tell everyone?”

 

“You tripped?” Dean suggested. Fergus shot him a dirty look and swore under his breath.

“Don’t let me ever hear you say anything about Dean again. I’ll do a lot worse next time.” Cas snapped. He took a step towards the smaller boy who started and leapt back. 

“You’ve made yourself crystal clear.” Fergus snarled before racing out of the bathroom. Dean gasped seconds later when he was suddenly wrapped up in Cas’ arms once again.

“I’m glad I got to hit that bastard.” He muttered against Dean’s neck.

“My hero.” Dean said with a small laugh.

“Always. I want to take care of you because I love you.” Cas lifted his head and picked up Dean’s hands, bringing them to his face. He wanted Dean to see with his touch what his eyes would not allow him to. Dean ran his fingers across the smooth skin of Cas’ cheeks and down his jaw before tracing along his brow and over his eyelids.

“I know.” He said softly. 

“I would very much like to dance with you, Dean. That is, if you still want to.”

Dean smiled brightly. “Yeah?”

Cas stepped back and took his hand.

“Wait. Are you, um, are you here on a date?” Dean asked.

“No, I was on the planning committee. I’m really just here to make sure things go smoothly. I was hanging around with some guys from the swim team that came without dates when I spotted you. I thought I was going to lose it seeing you dancing with Ruby. You were touching her face and I…I just…” He couldn’t find the right words to describe exactly how his heart had felt like it was breaking at the sight.

“I get it, you were jealous.” Dean smiled and squeezed Cas’ hand. “I would love to dance with you.”

“Good, cause I want to show you off. Screw everyone that says shit.” 

“Cas, are you, um, gay?” Dean asked. He felt stupid asking, but he was dying to know.

“I like to think I’m Dean-centric, but yeah, I have zero attraction to women. It’s pretty nil for other guys too.” Cas admitted. Dean grinned, feeling like his heart might actually explode out of his chest just hearing those words.

“I know you dated that girl Cassie, but it didn’t seem like you were really into her.” He added.

“That’s cause we weren’t into each other like that. Mostly she came over, we read, we listened to music, and she went home. She was a friend and we just tacked on labels so we could say we had dated someone. We both just wanted to fit in. I kissed her once for like two seconds. It was weird.” Dean wrinkled his nose at the memory.

“So are you…you know.” Cas wondered.

“I don’t have the experience to decide anything, but I like to think that I find both sexes equally appealing, not that I have the experience. You’re really the first person I’ve ever kissed.” Dean admitted. Cas smiled at hearing that.

“You know, I’m actually surprised you didn’t hear rumors about me. I came out here at school two years ago. My parents still don’t know though.” Cas folded Dean’s arm into the crook of his elbow and led him towards the door.

“No one from this school talks to me, save for Charlie. I didn’t hear anything.”

“Oh, Charlie!” Cas stopped so suddenly that Dean lost his balance, nearly falling over.

“What about her?”

“Dean, you’re on a date!” Cas admonished. Dean leaned back against the nearest wall laughing. He couldn’t help himself.

“What’s so damn funny?” Cas was angry, Dean could hear it in his voice but he reached out until he found the other boy’s shoulder.

“Can you keep a secret?” He asked.

“Of course I can.” Cas replied, his voice laced with irritation still at having been laughed at.

“I’m Charlie’s cover. We’re just friends. She’s gay.” 

Cas’ eyes widened and he huffed out a short laugh.

“Oh. So she’s not…”

“No, not my girlfriend. Just the first friend I’ve made in years that doesn’t tiptoe around me like most people do.” Dean said seriously. “And after I just told you you’re the first person I’ve really kissed you really think I’d have a girlfriend? What kind of playboy do you make me out to be?”

“I didn’t know. I just didn’t want to be like, ruining your relationships and whatnot.” Cas licked his lips nervously and scuffed his foot along the tiles.

“Geez, you make it sound like everyone wants to date me.” Dean huffed and shook his head.

“You’d be surprised, Dean. You’re absolutely gorgeous.” Cas took his arm again and this time they made it out into the hall.

“Why were you dancing with Ruby earlier? Do you know her?” He asked. Dean shrugged.

“She’s a friend of Charlie’s and she asked me to dance. Benny wouldn’t dance with her so she pulled me out onto the floor. That was my first dance.”

“Really?” Cas hadn’t realized. Of all the things he and Dean had done over the years, slow dancing was not one of them.

“I’ve waltzed around the kitchen with my mom a few times but that’s it. I think you were there for most of that. In fact, I think she made you waltz with her too.” Dean said, smiling at the memory.

“Yeah, she did. Truth was, I wanted to take you in my arms and spin you around, but…I wasn’t sure how your parents would take it.” Cas admitted.

“I wish you had. Would have saved us a whole lot of headache.” Dean sighed.

“Well, we’re there now and that’s what really matters.” Cas pushed open the doors to the gym and guided Dean back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, all better now! Leave a comment, you guys know I love reading and responding them. I hope you all like this chapter!
> 
> Are you happy now that they have their feelings out in the open? They're still precious little potatoes. I love them so much!
> 
> Fergus got what he deserved.


	6. Put On Your Dancing Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets to meet Charlie and Charlie's friends, finding them much more down to earth that the people he's been associating with. He dances with Dean, feeling like it's magic and when he's later pulled out onto the dance floor by Ruby he thinks all is fine at the table.
> 
> He couldn't be more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get a wee bit intense here, but nothing you all can't handle. Some people are just dicks. Fergus' issue with Dean was that he was blind. These morons have a different issue.

“Dean! Where have you been?”

He turned his head at the sound of Charlie’s voice and smiled. “Professing my undying love to this idiot.” He jerked a thumb back towards Cas.

“Hey!” Cas shoved him lightly, making him laugh.

“You what?” Charlie asked.

“He told me he’s in love with me, Char. And you of all people know how I feel about him.” Dean told her. Her eyes widened as she looked over at Cas.

“Oh this is Cas!”

Dean nodded. “Yes, Cas, meet Charlie.”

Cas offered her his hand and smiled. “Pleasure to meet you, Charlie.” She giggled and shook it firmly.

“Nice to meet the boy that Dean goes on and on about all the time.” 

“Charlie!” Dean whined.

“It’s alright, I don’t shut up about Dean either, so we’re even.” Cas put his arm around Dean’s waist and let the younger boy lean into him. “I really didn’t mean to steal your date tonight, Charlie.” He told her. 

“It’s whatever. We came as friends anyway. Are you having fun, Dean? I know you wanted to dance.” She said.

“I do want to dance. And I want at least one dance with you, Char.” He told her. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

“Of course, handsome. But first take your boyfriend for a spin around the floor.”

“She’s gone, isn’t she.” Dean said when he no longer felt her standing next to him.

“She’s talking…scratch that, flirting with a girl in a dress the color of blueberries.” Cas replied.

“Blueberries, huh? Is that darker than your eyes?” Dean wondered.

“Yes, mine are like a cross between the sky on a warm summer day and sapphires.” Cas led him onto the dance floor, acutely aware of all the eyes that were on them. 

“People will always stare, Cas. Just ignore them.” Dean said softly as he wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck.

“They’re just looking. I can’t tell if they’re more shocked that we’re two guys or that you’re from Emmanuel.” Cas shot an icy glare towards anyone he felt was staring too hard. As he pulled Dean close and wrapped his arms around him people began to grow bored and turn away. Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck for the rest of the dance and when something faster came on he put his hands on the other boy’s hips and got him moving to the beat. They spent the next half hour dancing until Charlie came to interrupt. Dean happily danced with her while she grilled him about what had happened in the bathroom. When the song ended Charlie stepped aside and Dean felt small but familiar hands slip back into his own.

“Ruby?” He asked.

“You got it, gorgeous.” She took his hands, placing them on her hips before linking her own behind his neck. “So did you and Mr. Tall, Dark, and Broody kiss and make up?” 

Dean snorted. “There was definitely some kissing.”

“You dirty dog, you!” She shoved him lightly in the chest which just made him laugh.

“So is he your boyfriend now?”

“I’m not sure. I suppose he is. Can’t wait to break that one to my dad.” He said dryly.

“They’ll come around. If they love you and care about you, they’ll come around.” She spoke firmly.

“Knowing them they probably all saw it coming for years.” He sighed.

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“No, it’s not, but boy is my brother going to be a smug little asshole about it.” He grumbled.

“How old is your brother?” She asked.

“Just turned thirteen. He’ll be a freshman next year.” He winced just thinking of what Sam would say. Would he run around the house singing the kissing song? Knowing Sam, probably. And then there was Gabe. He was still away at college, but did he know? Was he aware?

“You’re thinking too hard, you’re going to bust a brain cell there.” She teased. He smiled and shook the thoughts out of his head. “You’re right.”

“You’re pretty cool Dean. What do you do for fun? We should all totally hang out sometime.” 

He grinned at that. Ruby was sassy but he liked her. “Yeah, sure. I do a lot of stuff. Mostly I listen to music or play my guitar, but I do most everything other people do.”

“You watch movies too?” It was a genuine question and he knew she wasn’t mocking him. 

“Sort of. Usually Cas is with me and he has seen it at least once. He described everything to me in detail, so it feels like I’m actually seeing it too. He’s really good at that.”

“What’s your favorite movie?” She asked.

“Star Wars, hands down. I still vaguely remember seeing it, but I know every scene by heart. They made books too, you know. I have the entire set.” He replied.

“Charlie is a huge Harry Potter nerd and she totally got me into watching them. But I still like reading the books better.”

“I have to agree, the books are almost always better than the movies. Though the Lord of the Rings movies seem to be pretty good.” He said.

The song ended and she slipped his arm through hers, leading him off the dance floor. When they made it to their table someone took his hand. He immediately recognized the touch and smiled.

“Oh you two are adorable.” Charlie teased as Cas guided Dean down into the chair next to him.

“He’s a pretty good dancer too, and with good taste in movies and books.” Ruby said as she sat down next to Benny again.

“Movies?” Benny asked, surprised.

Cas quickly explained his method for bringing to movies to life for Dean and everyone listened with rapt attention.

“That’s…pretty damn cool, brother.” Benny grinned. 

“Are you planning on going to college?” Kevin asked.

“Is that question for me?” Dean asked.

“Oh, sorry, yes.” 

“I want to. I’m fighting my dad on it though because I want to go to a regular college. I have the grades for it, but he’s afraid of stupid stuff, like me getting lost on campus or someone taking advantage of me. He doesn’t give me enough credit.” Dean replied.

“And he forgets that he made you take six years of self defense classes.” Cas pointed out. Dean nodded in agreement.

“And there’s that, yes. But I think I’d do fine. The ones I’m looking into, they’d be willing to make accommodations and I have a damn good memory. I could memorize the path to and from my classes and dorm room pretty quick.”

“You want to go away to college?” Cas asked, surprised to hear that.

“I don’t want to live with my parents forever, Cas. I need some independence.”

Cas leaned closer, pressing his lips to Dean’s ear. “You tell me where you are going because I want to be near you. I don’t think I could stand four years away from you.” He whispered. Dean felt his cheeks heat up as he smiled.

“Yeah, ok.”

“What do you plan to get your degree in?” Kevin asked.

“I like the idea of being a teacher. Professor Winchester has a nice ring to it.” He replied with a laugh.

“What would you teach?” Anna piped up. 

“I’m still deciding that. I really like history and English, and I’m taking a really cool creative writing class this year. I could see myself teaching something like that, but on a college level.” Dean replied.

“Do you want to teach the blind?” Anna asked.

“I want to teach anyone willing to learn.” 

“I like you, Dean. You have your head on straight.” She said. He grinned and nodded.

“Thank you, Anna.”

They sat and talked for a while about whatever came to mind before Ruby decided she wanted one last dance, this time dragging Cas out onto the floor with her. Anna dragged Kevin out onto the dance floor while Benny slipped away to get punch for him and Ruby, leaving Dean sitting with Charlie. They were discussing a scene from Lord of the Rings when Dean was shoved so hard he nearly fell out of his seat.

“Leave him alone!” Charlie yelled. Dean caught himself by grabbing on to the edge of the table and sat back up straight.

“What the hell man? What did I do to you?” Dean asked irritably.

“You’re corrupting our team mate with your disease.” 

Dean gritted his teeth. He knew that voice. “Luke.”

“Oh, so you remember me?” Luke’s tone was mocking.

“It’s hard to forget an asshole like you.” Dean spat back. This time when he was shoved he couldn’t maintain his balance and he fell backwards, hitting his back on Cas’ empty chair before landing on the floor.

“Stop it!” Benny bellowed from somewhere much closer than he had been before. Dean found himself wondering where everyone had wandered off to that it was just him, Charlie and Benny. He heard something sloshing across the table and realized Benny had probably gone to get some punch and was just getting back.

“I never did anything to you, you prick.” Dean complained as he righted himself and started to get to his feet.

“No, you just turned the best swimmer on our team into a fucking faggot!” A second voice he recognized said. Dean sighed and wiped at his pants.

“It just goes to show your ignorance. You can’t turn someone gay, you moron.”

The punch was not what he expected and as a fist connected with his mouth Dean went flying backwards across both chairs this time. Hands on him a moment later scared him and he cried out, pulling away.

“Dean, it’s me, it’s ok! Come here.” It was Charlie and she was trying to help him up. When he heard Cas’ voice a moment later he knew shit was about to hit the fan. The room erupted in chaos and then more hands were on him. Warm, familiar hands cupped his face and he took in the scent of Cas as he lifted Dean’s face to examine it.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left.” Cas sounded so guilty but Dean wasn’t having any of that. He pushed Cas’ hands away.

“I’m fine. He just caught me off guard. It’s one thing to pick a fight but at a dance? I forgot all of my training for like six seconds. He comes at me again I’ll kick his fucking ass.” Dean growled. Cas chuckled.

“And I’m certain you would too. They’re being taken to the principal’s office now. I think they’re going to be kicked off the swim team.”

“I’m sorry, your coach is going to be so mad!” Dean couldn’t help but worry about Cas’ spot on the team or how this might affect his college applications.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not getting in trouble for it, they are, and it will give a couple of the other guys on the team their moment in the spotlight. Are you sure you’re ok?” Cas touched his lip and Dean hissed. 

“Yeah, I’m ok. Shit hurts though.”

“I’m not doing a very good job of keeping you safe.” Cas grumbled.

“I can take care of myself, Cas. I always have. I just…want you to love me. Not be my keeper, ok?”

“That’s not…” Cas inhaled sharply and Dean knew he was pissed. “You know I’m not like that.”

Dean placed a reassuring hand on his chest. “I know, I’m sorry. I guess I’m more pissed at myself for not seeing it coming, no pun intended.”

Cas placed his own hand over Dean’s and squeezed gently. “I want to get out of here but…” He glanced over at Charlie who was talking with one of the teachers that was chaperoning the dance.

“I want to be alone somewhere with you Dean, but I don’t want to take you away from Charlie.”

“Where is she?” Dean asked.

“Talking to a teacher about what happened.” Cas replied. The teacher turned away from Charlie and walked over to them.

“You’re Dean Winchester?” He asked.

“Yes, sir.” Dean replied.

“And you are a guest here tonight of Celeste’s?” He asked. It took Dean a moment to realize the man was referring to Charlie.

“Oh, yes sir. I am.” 

“Would you mind giving me your side of the story?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Well, uh, we were sitting at the table here, talking and someone pushed me real hard. I almost fell out of my seat. I realized it was Luke. I don’t know his last name, I just know he’s on the swim team. Anyway, he insulted me. I said something back and he shoved me and knocked me out of my chair. When I got up, he punched me in the face and I fell again.”

“What did he say to you?” 

Dean fidgeted nervously with the end of his tie. “He said I corrupted Cas, that I turned him into a faggot.” He replied quietly. The teacher breathed in sharply.

“And how did you respond?”

“I said his name. I don’t think he expected me to remember him. I said…an asshole like him was hard to forget.” Dean winced, feeling guilty. “And that’s when he pushed me down and I fell out of my chair.”

“Then what happened?” The teacher asked.

“I got up and said you can’t do that to another person. You can’t turn them gay, and that’s when he punched me.” Dean replied. 

“Do you attend here, Dean?” The teacher asked.

“No, sir. I attend Emmanuel.” 

There was a stunned silence for a moment. “Oh, I hadn’t realized. 

“Please, don’t make assumptions just because I’m blind. I know exactly who Luke is, I have met him on multiple occasions previous to this. I recognize his voice, his smell, and I know he doesn’t like me. He’s made many comments about my being blind. I avoid him because of it.” Dean stood up a little straighter. If he had to guess, based on where the teacher’s mouth was, he had a few inches up on the man. 

“I make no assumptions. I am sorry that, as a guest of our school you were assaulted. I do need to get your parents’ information though, so they can be contacted.” The teacher said. Dean groaned.

“Do you have to? My mom is going to freak!”

“It’s school policy, I’m sorry.”

Dean recited the number and listened as the teacher’s footsteps retreated. He reached out for Cas but the other boy was gone. Small hands folded around his though and he smelled Charlie’s perfume.

“Cas is on the phone with someone.” She explained. He nodded. 

“I called Mary, gave her a heads up so she doesn’t freak out. I want her to answer the phone, not your dad.” Cas said a few minutes later.

“Thank you. Is she mad?” Dean asked. He let Cas guide him back to his chair where he sat down, wincing at the pain that tore through his back.

“No, but she’s on her way here. Let me look at your back.” Cas made him sit forward so he could untuck his shirt and lift it up. He sucked in air at the sight of the bruises that had already blossomed across Dean’s back.

“Is it bad?” Dean asked.

“I’ve seen worse. You’re lucky you didn’t break your back when you hit that chair. Does it hurt to breathe?” Cas scooted his own chair forward to carefully wrap his arms around Dean from behind.

“No, doesn’t hurt unless I move.” Dean turned a bit so that he could lean on Cas’ shoulder. He closed his eyes, letting the rest of the room fade away. It was a little while later that he felt Cas shift.

“Your mom is here.” 

Dean nodded and stood up. Cas took his arm, slipping it through his own as he had done a million times before and led him out of the gym and into the hall where he could hear Mary Winchester talking with someone.

“Dean! Honey, oh, your face! Oh, sweetheart!” Her hands were on his cheeks, turning his head so she could see the bruise on his mouth.

“Mom.” He groaned, pushing her hands away.

“He was pushed down too, these look worse.” Cas reached for the back of Dean’s shirt but he sidestepped his hands.

“Stop.” He complained.

“Dean, you might need to see a doctor for that.” Cas complained right back. For a moment they were at a standoff but then Mary was lifting up the back of his shirt to see for herself.

“Oh my God, a boy pushed you and this happened?!”

“He hit a chair when he fell.” Charlie piped up from behind him. She walked over, slipping her hand into Dean’s.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them. I didn’t think Luke would do that.” He could hear that she’d been crying and he pulled her into a hug.

“It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself.” 

“Well, I have to tell John. He’s going to insist that you get medical treatment, even if just to document your injuries for later.” Mary sighed and carefully tucked Dean’s shirt back in.

“Can I come with?” Cas asked. 

“Of course, honey. Did you drive here?” 

“I came with a couple of friends. Just let me tell them I won’t need a ride home.” Cas disappeared back into the gym and Dean sighed heavily. Mary spoke to someone, probably the teacher from earlier before turning her attention back to her son.

“Why would those boys attack you like that? You didn’t mouth off to them, did you?” She asked. She knew her son and his tendency towards sarcasm at the most inopportune moments.

“No, mom. It wasn’t like that.” He insisted.

“Then what was it like? Were they bullying you because you’re blind?”

“Actually, no, though those particular boys have made fun of me in the past for it.” He squirmed uncomfortable and Charlie patted his shoulder.

“You should tell her the truth.” She said softly.

“I agree, I would very much appreciate the truth.” Mary crossed her arms and waited.

“I, uh, was defending Cas.” His hands were trembling so he shoved them in his pockets.

“I don’t understand, I was told those boys are on the swim team with him. What could you possibly be defending Cas about to his own friends?”

“They’re not his friends.” Charlie piped up. “They’re just teammates. Not really friends.”

“Ok, but I still want to know what made this boy punch my son in the mouth.” 

“They said I-I turned Cas into a faggot.” Dean whispered, lowering his head.

“They what? Why on earth would they…” Mary caught movement from the corner of her eye and looked up to see Cas standing by the doors to the gym. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Oh.” She said softly. Motioning for Cas to come over she pulled her son into her arms, running her fingers through his hair to sooth him. 

“Shh, it’s alright, sweetheart.” 

Cas made his way over, his own hands shoved down deep in his pockets and a look of terror on his face. Mary pulled him into a hug.

“It’s ok. No one is going to think poorly of either of you.” She told them. Cas relaxed and hugged her back.

When she released them she looked at Charlie. “I assume then that you are not a potential girlfriend.” She arched an eyebrow. Charlie blushed and looked nervously between Dean and Cas.

“No, but I am a potential best friend.”

Dean grinned at that.

“We can talk about all of this later. Let’s get going to the hospital, your father is meeting us there.” Mary started to take Dean’s arm but instead placed it in Cas’. He smiled gratefully at her and she smiled back. “Let’s get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all turned out ok in the end I think. We have probably one more chapter after this and we're done. So much fluff!!! Small bit of smut in next chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me on this. Next fiction will be a comedy and I really hope you all enjoy it! I love you guys! Leave a comment, you know I respond!


	7. They've Always Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached our conclusion. Cas is dying to get Dean alone (teenage boys, what do you want, lol), but it's a week before he finally has the opportunity to do so. Gaining that opportunity though comes with a heavy responsibility.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, forgot to add, this is the chapter with some smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....this is it, the final chapter. I know how much everyone has loved this story. Sorry I didn't get this up earlier, I didn't have the time before work, and I've been nonstop with calls all morning. It's my lunch now, so here I am, posting it. Thank you so much for reading it you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> If you tear up, I want to hear about it!

The exam at the hospital was the least awkward part of the whole night. Dean was made to strip down to his boxers so the nurse and a police officer could document every bump, bruise, and scrape on his body. He endured an x-ray to ensure his ribs were ok and given ibuprofen for the pain. The only thing that made it all bearable was that Cas was allowed to stay with him through it all.

John was more perceptive than he let on and he saw the way his son clung to his friend, more so than he had in a while, and the way Cas doted on him. The girl Dean had gone to the dance with sat off to the side chatting with them both, showing no jealousy whatsoever over how close Dean was with Cas. When they stepped out of the room to allow Dean to get dressed again he pulled Mary aside.

“I know I’m not stupid. There’s something going on between Cas and Dean. Don’t try to tell me there isn’t.” His wife crossed her arms and looked up at him. The look in her eyes told him she was already preparing for a fight over this, which was not what he wanted at all.

“And if there was? Would you love him any less?” 

“Of course not, he’s my son. Is he gay?” He dropped his voice as several nurses walked by.

“I don’t know. He hasn’t said one way or the other.” She replied. 

“What about Cas, is he?” 

“I’ve always had my suspicions about him, but he hasn’t said one way or the other either.” She dropped her arms and looked towards the room where currently Cas was helping Dean back into his shirt and pants. “It doesn’t matter to me one way or the other. I love Cas as though he’s another of my sons, and those two have always had a special bond. This doesn’t surprise me at all. Does it honestly surprise you?”

“Actually, no. I wasn’t sure if they were already dating or not a few years ago, and then Cas stopped coming around as much so I thought maybe they’d, you know, broken up, but Dean didn’t act like someone with a broken heart, at least, not the way I imagine he should if he were in love. But I didn’t want to pry. Neither of them dated so I just figured I’d sit back and wait. You reckon Charles and Naomi already know?” He asked.

“Naomi and I have discussed the boys many, many times. Their sexual preferences were the least of her concerns though. She was worried about them getting into good colleges and becoming successful young men. I feel the same about our boys. I just want them to be happy and if Cas is part of what makes Dean happy, who am I to tell him no?”

John smiled and shook his head. “You’re right as always, mama. Guess we best start saving up now for that wedding, eh?” He teased. Mary smiled so wide he could see every tooth in her mouth.

“I suppose maybe we should.”

 

That night, after Charlie was dropped off at home, Mary sent Cas home so Dean could get some much needed rest. Within a few hours of the fight Dean’s back and face began to ache and by the time he crawled into bed that night he needed more ibuprofen just to be able to sleep. Various people took the time to stop by and check on Dean over the course of that weekend and into the next week, but due to being called down to the principal’s office multiple times to discuss the occurrences at the dance and therefore not having enough time in class to get his homework finished or his article for the paper, Cas was only able to stop by twice briefly. Both times Dean was with his family and all he wanted was to get the boy alone. The following Saturday he was determined to make that happen, and he was at the door to the Winchester house bright and early. Mary had been expecting him, and she knew how desperate he was to have time alone with Dean. She was torn over it. Let her little boy grown up and become a man, face his feelings and everything that came with them, or continue to shield him? One look at Cas’ face as she opened the door and she knew she couldn’t stand in the way of what was happening between him and Dean. She stepped aside, motioning for him to come in. Cas could see the conflict on her face as she closed the door behind him.

“I’m…going grocery shopping. John’s working some extra hours this weekend down at the shop and won’t be home until late this afternoon. I’ll be home this afternoon some time. Sam is home though, so…don’t wake him up.”

Cas realized that Mary Winchester had practically just given him her blessing. He smiled and nodded politely. She motioned towards the stairs to the second floor, to where Dean’s room was. She watched with a bittersweet smile as Cas hurried up them. It was hard knowing your child was growing up and becoming their own independent person. But knowing your child was in love? That was harder than she thought it would be. Soon her sweet boy would be gone, moving out into the world to be his own person, but if there was one thing she was absolutely certain of, it was that he would never truly be alone. Cas’ love for her son was deep and he would be there for Dean, no matter what. As she grabbed her keys and purse, readying herself to leave, she let that thought console her. Dean would always be ok, and he would always be loved.

When Cas opened the door to the bedroom he found Dean still asleep. He closed the door behind him and stood for a moment just watching the younger boy sleep. Dean was spread out across his bed, flat on his back with one leg drawn up under him and one arm up, behind his head. His blankets were half off the bed and the parts that weren’t were strewn loosely over his thighs. The white, cotton tee shirt he’d gone to bed in was rucked half way up his chest, revealing the soft bronze skin Cas was dying to touch. He crossed the room quietly and after slipping his shoes off, crawled up the bed to lie down. His fingers caressed the exposed skin which drew Dean out of his slumber.

“Cas?” He mumbled thickly.

“Yeah, baby, it’s me.” Dean smiled at the nickname.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I needed to see you. It felt like last night was an epic fail and I wanted time with you.” Cas slid closer until his body was pressed up against Dean’s side, his hand never leaving Dean’s stomach.

“It wasn’t a failure, but I’m glad you’re here now.” Dean wanted to kiss Cas but he was afraid his morning breath would be disgusting. “I’m going to go pee and brush my teeth, I’ll be back in five. Don’t move.”

Cas watched as Dean got up and left the room. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. This room was as familiar to him as his own was. In some ways it was more so. It didn’t take long before Dean was back, pulling the blankets back onto the bed and slipping under them. Cas pulled them over his own legs and Dean scooted closer.

“I don’t hear my mom in the kitchen. Did she let you in?” Dean asked.

“She told me your dad’s at work til this afternoon, and she was going grocery shopping. Only Sam’s here, and she warned us not to wake him up.” Cas’ cheeks burned at that admission. Dean quirked an eyebrow.

“She really said that?”

“Yes, she did.”

Dean scooted closer, rubbing his nose gently against Cas’, a soft smile on his face. 

“Now can I kiss you?” Cas asked. Dean smiled brightly and nodded.

“Yeah, I want that really bad.” Cas chuckled and it sent shivers through Dean to hear it so close up. He tilted his head up and a moment later warm, dry lips were pressing gently against his own.

Kissing was newer to Dean than it was to Cas, but it was just another thing that seemed to come naturally to him and as Dean parted his lips, allowing him to slip his tongue in he couldn’t help the delicious shiver of anticipation that danced its way down his spine, wrapping around his hips and going straight for his cock. He moaned, unable to help himself and felt it when Dean smiled against his lips. Tentatively Dean reached out, careful not to hit Cas the wrong way, and placed a hand on his hip. He wasn’t sure what was allowed and what wasn’t, and he didn’t want Cas to suddenly pull away or reject him. 

“Dean, if…if I go too far, you tell me, ok?” Cas asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Um, yeah, but Sammy is bound to come flying in here any moment and he’s the only one that has no clue, so you wanna go lock the door?”

Cas was off the bed so fast Dean ended up flopping onto his stomach. He heard the lock click into place and then Cas was back in the bed. Instead of letting Dean roll over again Cas laid half over him, pressing heated kisses into the sensitive spot behind his ear and all down his neck while his fingers worked their way under his tee shirt.

“S-shit…” Dean gasped as the obvious erection Cas was sporting rubbed against his thigh. 

“I can stop.” Cas’s voice rumbled low in his ear, making him shiver.

“Don’t you dare!” Dean hissed. Cas let out an amused laugh before the weight of his body lifted. Dean whined at the loss but then he was being lifted and turned over. A second later Cas was on top of him again.

“Can I take your shirt off, Dean? You have the most beautiful body.” He purred. Dean shivered again. 

“Flatterer.” He teased as he pushed Cas back so he could sit up enough to get the shirt off. “You just want to see my freckles.”

“Damn right I do, I love them.” Once the shirt was off, Cas pushed Dean back down and began kissing every inch of skin laid out before him. The noises Dean made beneath him were nothing compared to the sound he made when Cas latched onto one nipple and began slowly rolling it around with his tongue before sucking on it.

“Fuck! W-here’d you learn to d-do that?” Dean gasped.

“Porn.” Cas revealed. Dean reached out to touch his face, feeling the wicked grin there.

“You are so bad!”

“But you love it.” Cas hoped he was right.

“Yes, yes I do. Please don’t stop.” Dean begged. Cas sat back, wanting to remove his own shirt.

“Just taking my own shirt off. I want to be as close to you as possible.” He said. Dean brought a hand up to touch his bare chest, his thumb flicking over one nipple and making the other boy moan. Dean loved Cas’ body. He’d never gotten to touch him like this before, but he knew how strong the boy’s arms and legs were from all the swimming and running he did, and he could feel the strong muscles of his chest flexing as Cas pulled his shirt up and over his head. Curiosity got the better of him and he placed his hands on Cas’ thighs, higher than he had ever dared to before, feeling the strong muscles hidden beneath the jeans he was wearing.

“You want me to take them off?” Cas asked. Dean nodded eagerly.

“Yes, take them off.” His voice was breathy, so full of need and Cas found that he was more aroused than he’d ever been in his entire life. He unbuttoned the jeans and slid the zipper down. He was sitting back on his heels with Dean’s hands still on his thighs, but he wanted something he wasn’t sure if Dean was ready for yet.

“Dean, do you trust me?” He asked.

“Of course.” Dean replied without hesitation. 

“I don’t know how to ask for what I want.” Cas admitted after a minute of just sitting there. Dean pulled himself into a sitting position and then onto his knees so that he was mirroring Cas.

“Just tell me what you want.” His lips found Cas’ neck and he nibbled lightly at the stretched tendons there when Cas moaned and tilted his head to give him better access. 

“I don’t want to scare you off.” Cas said, his voice small and full of worry.

“I think I know what you want. Tell me if I’m wrong.” Dean crawled forward on his knees, pushing Cas’ legs apart so he could fit between them better. He found the edges of Cas’ open jeans and pushed them down. Between the two of them they worked them down Cas’ legs so that they joined the rest of the clothes piling up on the floor. Sitting now in just his boxers Cas began to panic. He loved Dean more than anything it the world and he didn’t want to push him into doing anything he wasn’t ready to do. Dean sensed it though. Dean always knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling.

“No, you don’t get to freak out now. If I didn’t want you most of the way naked in my bed, you wouldn’t be.” It took Dean only a moment to locate the waistband of Cas’ boxers and slip his hand inside. The moan Cas gave at the feel of Dean’s hand as it wrapped around him, a thumb rubbing over the head of his leaking cock nearly made Dean come right on the spot.

“This what you wanted?” Dean’s voice was so low, so sexy. Cas almost couldn’t handle it.

“Y-yes, want it so bad.” Cas whined and thrust up into Dean’s hand but suddenly Dean’s hand was gone.

“Did I fuck up? I’m sorry!” Cas cried. Dean caught his face between both of his hands.

“You did not fuck up. Stop that. We need lube or it’s going to burn like a bitch. Go in my nightstand right there and get my bottle out.” He said. Cas blinked.

“Lube?”

“Yes, baby, lube, unless you’re into friction burns, which I am not. It’s strawberry flavored too. Found that out by mistake. Moot point. Just grab it.” Dean nodded towards the drawer in question. And Cas scrambled to get over to it. “Lose the underwear too while you’re at it.”  
Cas grabbed the lube, pausing a second to smirk at the fact that yes, it was strawberry flavored. The idea that Dean was in here late at night touching himself made his dick throb. He turned back towards the bed and nearly dropped the bottle along with his jaw when he saw that Dean had ditched his own underwear and was lying back against the pillows, his erection lying flat against his stomach.

“Sweet Jesus…” He whimpered as he pushed his own boxers off and crawled back into the bed. “God you’re beautiful.” 

Dean smiled shyly up at him and held out a hand. “Give me the lube and lay down.” Cas did as instructed.

“Now, I’m not sure I’m ready to, you know, but I know what feels good for me, and I’d like to try that with you. It’s supposed to feel better, more intense when someone else touches you, and I would like to put that theory to the test.” Dean smirked and Cas ended up laughing.

“Well, it felt damn good when you touched me before.” 

Dean popped the cap on the lube and carefully measured some out into the palm of his hand before tucking the bottle between the pillows so he would be able to find it later. He rubbed the viscous fluid around on his hand before reaching out to locate Cas’ cock. The moment his hand closed around it the older boy hissed and arched up into his touch. Deciding to just go with what he, himself liked, Dean began slowly stroking, flicking his wrist every third or fourth time on the upstroke while his other hand moved lower to fondle Cas’ balls. He rubbed the sensitive spot behind them and Cas cried out.

“Shh, you’ll wake the sasquatch!” Dean said with a laugh.

“I’m trying! Shit! God that feels so good!” Cas’ hips bucked up, pushing himself into Dean’s hand as another strangled cry escaped his lips.

“Grab the lube.” Dean instructed. Cas reached above his head and felt around until his fingers closed over the bottle. Dean held out a hand. “Pour a little on my fingers.” He instructed. Cas eyed him for a moment before doing as instructed. He watched as Dean rubbed the lube around, thoroughly coating his first two fingers.

“Have you ever touched yourself, Cas? And no, I don’t mean your dick. I mean have you ever opened yourself up? Felt the stretch, brushed that bundle of nerves up in there?” Dean asked. Cas was barely listening, his eyes were locked on the two slick fingers Dean was lowering down between his legs.

“I-I’ve tried to, but it doesn’t feel good when I do it.” He admitted.

“Do you trust me?” Dean asked.

“With my life.” Cas replied.

“Well, I’m not endangering your life, I’m just trying to make you come.” Dean had a huge grin on his face, something Cas had always loved seeing.

“Keep stroking me like you’re doing and it’ll happen, trust me.” 

Dean snorted and pulled his hand off Cas’ cock to cover his mouth before realizing what he had just done.

“And I’m guessing that’s how you ended up knowing this was strawberry flavored.” Cas was trying hard not to laugh. 

“Shut up.” Dean muttered, but he was still grinning. He scooted forward, pushing Cas’ legs farther apart. “Relax.” 

For his part Cas did try. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly but when he felt that first finger rub the tight ring of muscles between his legs he automatically tensed. 

“Shh, I promise I’ll make it feel good, you just have to trust me.” Dean promised. He kissed the inside of Cas’ thigh as he eased one finger in. “Exhale, babe.” 

Cas hadn’t even realized he’d been holding his breath until that moment and he let it out in a loud whoosh. Dean massaged gently at Cas’ thigh, kissing and nipping at the soft skin as he began to slowly pump his finger in and out. It felt different than the few times Cas had tried it on himself. It definitely felt better and he allowed himself to relax. When Dean added a second finger he barely flinched. He felt the stretch and the burn wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d anticipated. When Dean asked for more lube he gave it without hesitation and laid back again, closing his eyes and losing himself in the sensation. It felt good. Really good, and he moaned as Dean added a third finger. When Dean tilted them and brushed that bundle of nerves he’d mentioned earlier, Cas swore he saw stars.

“Oh! Oh ho ho ho shit!” 

Dean moved his fingers faster and Cas pushed down against them, desperate to get them deeper. 

“Oh God, that feels so good…” 

Dean’s free hand found its way back to his cock and it was only a few quick strokes before Cas’ vision whited out completely as he came. When he collapsed back to the bed panting, Dean slowly removed his fingers. He pressed tender kisses to the insides of Cas’ thighs before moving up to find the lips he already knew he wouldn’t be able to get enough of.

“Ewww.” He laughed as the semen smeared across both of their chests.

“Hang on.” Cas rolled him onto his back and got up to fish out the box of tissues he’d seen in the drawer before. He took his time cleaning Dean up before cleaning his own chest off.

“I know you’re not ready for actual sex, but what do you want me to do for you? I want to get you off, I want to make you feel good.” He leaned down to kiss Dean.

“Touch me. Whenever you touch me, it sets everything inside me on fire.” Dean felt around until he’d found the lube. He poured a little into Cas’ hand before setting the bottle aside. 

“Like this.” Dean guided Cas’ hand down to his cock and groaned with pleasure as Cas finally took control and found a rhythm that had Dean moaning loudly and clawing at his back as he thrust into his hand. Then entire thing had him getting hard all over again. He foresaw a vicious cycle forming and it made him grin wickedly.

When Dean came he had to thrust a fist into his mouth to stifle a shout. Cas cleaned the mess up and pulled him close, ignoring his now semi-hard cock. All he really wanted was to hold the boy he was head over heels in love with. He closed his eyes and buried his nose against Dean’s neck, content to lay like this as long as the other boy would let him. He hadn’t even realized they had dozed off until there came pounding at the door a while later.

“Dean! Why is your door locked? Dean!” Sam yelled and pounded the door again. Dean groaned and rolled onto his back.

“What do you want?” 

“Where’s mom?” Sam asked. Cas thought about responding but Dean was already talking.

“At the store.”

“What am I supposed to eat?” Sam whined.

“Oh my God he’s such a baby.” Dean complained as he sat up. 

“Hold on, I’ll grab your clothes.” Cas said softly as he got up from the bed. He turned Dean’s shirt right side out and handed it to him along with his boxers. As he sat down on the bed to put his own clothes on he watched as Dean went to his dresser and after ditching the white shirt a second time he picked out a clean shirt and jeans. Once they were both dressed Dean went to the door and unlocked it. The upstairs hall was empty though. Downstairs a chair scraped in the kitchen. 

“Guess we know where he’s at now.” Cas mused. 

“Come on, I’ll make us some breakfast. I know after that I’m starving.” Dean smiled and held out his hand.

“You’re sure you want him to find out like this?” Cas asked as he took it.

“Or I could just kiss you in front of him, but that might make him throw up.” Dean tugged on his hand and they started down the stairs. When they walked in the kitchen Sam was busy opening every cabinet, investigating what they had available. 

“Stop that, I’ll cook something.” Dean said as another cabinet door slammed shut.  
“Pancakes?” Sam asked. He turned around, stopping in his tracks when he saw Cas. “Hey Cas.” He glanced down and saw their hands locked together. His eyes snapped back up to look at his brother and friend with a mischievous grin. “About damn time.” 

Dean snorted and shoved his brother out of the way as he went to the cabinet that held the pancake mix. Cas sat down to watch as Dean moved around the kitchen, taking down the pancake mix and a mixing bowl. He knew Dean well enough that he could see the deliberation in his every move, from how he set the storage container of mix on the counter to how he selected the milk and eggs in the fridge. With his mother’s blessing he had started cooking when he was around twelve, though it was under her strict supervision in the beginning. Cas had come across a tool two years earlier that would allow them to label things in braille, and after that John bought containers to store the different cereals and baking items in. A quick swipe of his fingers over a label and Dean knew exactly what he was pulling from the cabinet. Sam sat down next to Cas and watched his brother mix the batter, a recipe he made often enough that he had it memorized. It was the cooking part itself that still made Cas a bit nervous but he trusted Dean to know what he was doing, and so far he had always been extremely careful. Mentally Dean timed each pancake and they came out fluffy and perfect. He slid them onto a plate, one by one until he had a big stack, and then carried them to the island.

“I’ll grab the syrup!” Sam announced as he got up and went to the fridge. Cas grabbed plates, carrying them back to the island and sitting down again.

“I still don’t know anyone that makes pancakes as good as you do.” Cas said. Dean smiled as he pulled forks out of the drawer and set them down next to the pancakes.

“I wish my dad trusted me more in the kitchen. I learned to make burgers and they’re really good but my dad thinks I’ll give myself food poisoning because I can’t see if the meat is still red or not. What he doesn’t know is that my mom bought me a meat thermometer that talks to me. I stick it in the middle of a burger and it tells me the internal temperature. I’m going to cook them one night but not tell him that I made them, and then see what he says. Sometimes that’s the only thing that works with him. Really pisses me off that he doesn’t have more faith in me.” Dean grumbled as he sat down.

“He’s right. Dad tries but he always holds back with Dean. I’ve gotten into fights with him over. It makes me mad. Dean can do anything anyone else can do.” Sam said proudly.

“You’re preaching to the choir. I know Dean’s perfectly capable.” Cas said as he put a pancake on his place and cut into it. He glanced up at Dean who had a soft smile on his lips.

“Dean’s going to be a teacher and he’s going to be awesome. I want to be an ophthalmologist, but I want to specialize in blindness, especially like Dean’s. Someday I’ll cure him.” The boy spoke confidently. Cas looked over at Dean who still had a soft smile on his lips, though it was tinged in sadness. 

“Hey, once we clean here what do you say we go to the park? It’s supposed to be a nice day today.” Cas said. Dean nodded.

“Sounds good. You can describe the people to me.” Dean said, his bright smile returning.

“Can I come?” Sam asked.

“Of course.” Cas replied.

“As long as you load the dishwasher for me.” Dean added. Sam mumbled under his breath before finishing his food and taking his plate to the sink. He rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher as Cas helped Dean clean up the rest of their meal.

Just as Sam was starting the dishwasher the front door opened and Mary came walking in. Her arms were laden with bags and all three boys moved forward to take them from her.

“There’s more out in the car. Sam, be a dear and bring them in please.” She said. He set down the bags he had taken and ran outside to grab the rest.

“You boys have a nice morning?” She asked, sending Cas a pointed look. He blushed and lowered his eyes to the floor.

“Mom!” Dean gasped. She laughed softly and ran her fingers through his hair.

“I just wanted to see you blush. Come, help me put things in the right containers.”

Cas helped Mary fill the containers while Dean stored them where they belonged. Sam stored the cold items in the fridge, inside their own labeled storage containers and when they were done Sam dashed back up to his room to get dressed.

“You boys going out today?” Mary asked.

“We’re going to the park.” Cas told her. She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. 

“Not to make fun of people again, I hope.”

Dean bit down on his lower lip to keep from grinning.

“No ma’am, we would never!” Cas said eyes wide with mock innocence. He even slapped a hand over his heart for added emphasis.

“Yeah, right. Be nice.” She said, wagging a finger at them.

“We will, mom.” Dean turned towards Cas and put a hand on his chest. “I’m going to go get my socks and shoes on. I’ll meet you in the living room in five.”

“Sounds good. Tell Sam to stop brushing his hair and hurry up.” Cas said, laughing.

“Hey now, it’s bad enough Dean teases him about his hair, don’t you do it too!” Mary tried to sound upset but she was laughing. Dean laughed as he turned and walked out of the room. 

“Hey, Samantha! Cas says quit brushing your girl hair and get moving!” He yelled up the stairs.

“Shut up!” Came the response from Sam’s room.

Cas put the last of the storage containers back where they belonged and as he turned to head to the living room Mary reached out to stop him.

“Can we talk for just a minute?”

Cas felt his heart leap into his throat at those words. Mary patted his arm and directed him to the kitchen table. “We only have a few minutes.”

Cas went and sat down and she sat down next to him.

“I know you love Dean. I know you’ve always loved him. But are you sure you’re in love with him?” She asked.

“Absolutely. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love him. Except my family.” He replied. She nodded and patted his hand.

“He doesn’t have a whole lot of experience. With boys or girls. Be careful, be gentle, and treat him well. He loves you so very much.” 

Cas felt that lump forming in his throat and all he could do was nod. “I will, I promise.”

“You have mine and John’s blessing. Now go, have fun, enjoy the afternoon.” She got up and left the room. He sat there, numb with shock until he heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Cas?” Dean called out.

“Coming.” He swallowed hard and wiped at his eyes. Now all he had to do was break the news to his own parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that followed along with this story. You all know how much I love you guys, and thank you to the beautiful and amazing Monijune for being my beta. I appreciate her and her friendship more than she will ever realize. Leave a comment, let me know what you guys think.
> 
> And I am fully prepared for the bombardment of people requesting a sequel. I know I left things hanging. I do things like that on purpose. I may or may not make a sequel. I am not educated enough in the therapy and research out there regarding Dean's specific type of vision loss, so I'm rather wary of really adding more on. I will think about it. But do tell me what you think of the story itself. New fic will be up later, either tonight or tomorrow. Yes, I'm THAT fast.
> 
> I have no life. Don't judge me.

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be a terribly long fic, but I do hope you all enjoy it. Please, leave comments, I love them. Let me know what you think.


End file.
